


Stubborn

by judithgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithgrimes/pseuds/judithgrimes
Summary: This takes place after their fight scene in 6x05. It's really messy lmao sorry.





	

“You saved my life, and now I’m saving yours.”

The words throb in Carl’s eardrums and he grits his teeth, shaking his head. With a huff, he rounds the corner and continues on his way to find Enid. But he can’t get Ron’s warning out of his head, it’s resounding – “I’ll tell your dad. He’ll go out there to find you, then other people will, too. And then somebody’s gonna die.” Carl shakes his head again, placing a hand against his temple in attempts to block out the words, to forget what Ron said and just keep walking, but it’s to no avail. What if Ron really keeps his word and tells Rick? And, more importantly, why was Ron so adamant about Carl staying behind the walls? Carl’s actions should have no effect on Ron. If anything, Ron should be happy that Carl is going to find his girlfriend. 

But he isn’t. 

Carl Grimes is the most stubborn person that Ron knows. He’ll do anything to get his way, even if it means putting himself in danger, and that’s what angers Ron the most. He doesn’t know why Carl’s unabashed attempts to save others infuriate him so, but he doesn’t usually care to dwell on it. Despite this, Ron doesn’t bother to get up from where Carl pushed him down. He can’t get it out of his mind that the boy is going to put himself in harm’s way again for the sake of somebody who claims she doesn’t need saving. To Ron, for Enid to go over the wall time and time again after he has told her to stop is proof enough that she doesn’t care about him anymore. If Ron can’t save her, then nobody can – especially not Carl. So why does the boy bother? It shouldn’t matter… none of this should matter to Ron. Enid isn’t his responsibility anymore, and in retrospect, she never was. The more Ron thinks about it, however, the more he finds that his worries are centered around Carl. 

Would Carl look for me if I went over the wall?

Ron’s breath catches when that thought crosses his mind. Why should he care if Carl doesn’t give a damn about his well being? They’re even – Carl has saved Ron’s life and Ron has tried to save Carl’s, there’s nothing more to it. 

But what if there is?

Ron tries to stand. He doesn’t know how long he’s been lying here; it could be hours, so Carl is probably long gone by now. The sun is beginning to dip over the treeline when Ron is finally on his feet, and he starts in the direction that Carl had gone. It’s no use, it’s no use – Ron is not going to find him. He’s probably found Enid by now, they’ve probably kissed, and…

Ron feels sick to his stomach. 

“Took you long enough.”

The boy is instantly ripped from his thoughts, because there sits Carl Grimes with his back to he house and his knees to his chest, just out of sight from where Ron had remained for all that time.

“I thought about what you said,” continues Carl, gaze drifting towards the setting sun. “You were right. I… don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

Ron swallows hard, nodding stiffly.

Carl tilts his head to face him. “I’m sorry I pushed you down.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“No, really – I… you were just… trying to help. I’m sorry.”

Ron shrugs. “It doesn’t matter.” A smile flickers across his lips. “I’m used to it.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be!” Carl snaps, jumping up from his spot on the ground. He clears his throat and looks away, ashamed to have raised his voice in a manner so unwarranted. “I mean – I shouldn’t have done it. Really.”

Ron flushes and averts his gaze to his shoes, saying nothing. The silence hangs between them for a moment, warm and heavy. There’s really nothing else to say. 

“Hey – Ron?” 

“What?”

“I’d look for you, too.”

Ron finally raises his head, cheeks a mild shade of crimson. “No you wouldn’t,” he laughs.

“I swear,” insists Carl earnestly, taking a step closer. “Ron, I –”

“You what, Carl?” Ron asks brusquely, noting how the space between them has closed.

“I don’t know. I just… Hey –” Carl cuts himself off, raising a hand and placing it on Ron’s shoulder tentatively. “Let me try –”

Before he can finish, Ron has closed the space between them, brushing his lips against Carl’s without hesitation. Carl has no qualms with this action and simply tightens his hold on Ron’s shoulder, bating his breath. They remain this way for a while, Carl holding Ron and Ron sighing into their embrace.

Ron finally pulls away, avoiding Carl’s gaze. 

“I would look for you, Ron,” says Carl, tone notably softer than before. Ron merely nods and finds it in him to glance up and meet Carl’s eyes, chest tightening as he does so. He reaches forward and wraps his arms around Carl’s frame, nestling his chin against the boy’s collarbone. Ron doesn’t want to let go. He won’t let go. So he doesn’t.


End file.
